


Nothing to Wear

by Oyasumi



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oyasumi/pseuds/Oyasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru goes to visit Rin for the holidays, but doesn't realize that it'll be warmer weather there and ends up having to wear Rin's clothes the entire time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing to Wear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rinthegreat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinthegreat/gifts).



Rin hadn’t thought it was necessary to remind Haru that Australian weather would be the opposite of what it was in Tokyo this time of the year. While in Japan snow was on the ground and people were bundled up in toasty jackets and scarves, in Australia it was quite a different story.

Instead, Rin was much too excited to bring it up. (Of course he played it cool, so what if this was the first time he was seeing his boyfriend in almost a year?) He was sure that Haru already knew that the seasons in Australia were reversed from almost everywhere else in the world. It was common knowledge right? So when Haru exited his plane and greeted Rin in his heavy coat in the middle of summer, Rin didn’t think anything of it - it had been cold in Japan and Haru had probably been chilly on the plane. Besides, Haru greeted him with a kiss and that made it hard to care about anything else.

It was only once they were back at Rin’s apartment and Rin was helping Haru unpack did he realize something wasn’t right. “Haru…” Rin started, as he pulled out yet another long sleeved shirt, “did you forget that it was going to be summer over here when you packed? You’re going to cook if you go outside wearing these clothes!”

“I didn’t forget, it’s just that, hm...” Haru responded, avoiding Rin’s gaze - there was a pink tinge on his face...was he embarrassed? “Last time I was here everyone had the air conditioning on and I got cold.”

“Last time you came over it was winter. Everyone would have had their heat on.” Rin pointed out, then grinned when he realized he had an opportunity to tease Haru a bit. “You forgot didn’t you?”

“I didn’t!” Haru snapped back, a sulk forming on his face.

“Did too.”

“Did not!”

“Come on, Haru…” Rin went over to where Haru was folding his clothes and put an arm around him. “You can admit it. It’s an easy mistake to make.” Haru didn’t respond, just frowned. It seemed he knew he was defeated, but didn’t actually want to admit defeat. “We’re not going to be able to go out if you wear long sleeves. Don’t you have anything else?”

“I have my swimsuit.” Haru pulled it out of his luggage.

“You are NOT going around wearing only your swimsuit!” Rin huffed an overly dramatic sigh and let go of Haru. “I guess I’ll have to loan you some of my clothes. We’re almost the same size so it shouldn’t be a problem.” He headed over to the closet with Haru trailing behind him.

“Hm, let’s see what I can find for you.” Rin would have liked to get “revenge” for the Loosey-kun shirt, but the problem was that he didn’t have anything like that in his closet. Besides, Haru would probably like it even if he did.

"Rin’s clothes are all so stylish…” Haru murmured as he watched Rin rifle through his closet.

Rin scratched the back of his head sheepishly, trying his best not to blush. “Ah really, you think so?” Haru nodded, “Well thank you…”  
  
Eager to change the subject off of him, Rin pulled an article of clothing out of the closet. It was one of his black tank tops, he had more than one. “You know Haru, I’ve never seen you in a tank top before. I think you’d look good in one!” He held the shirt up to Haru experimentally, trying to gauge how he’d look in it. “Why don’t you wear this for today?”

“...Don’t you have anything else?” Haru tried to look into Rin’s closet himself, but Rin was already pushing the tank top into his hands.

“Oh come on, just this once? I just want to see how it looks. If you hate it, you can change into something else.”

Haru didn’t seem convinced, but he mumbled “Fine…” before changing.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Being in a tank top made Haru feel strange, not quite self-conscious, but still more open than he was used to. He hadn’t worn one since he was a kid. It was funny too, because when he went around shirtless with only his swimsuit or with his Iwatobi jacket unzipped, he didn’t feel anything. So why was this any different? Perhaps it was because during those times, he was more focused on swimming than anything else. A tank top held no such promises - he wasn’t going to swim in it, after all, and so he felt more exposed.

When he had put it on, Rin gushed, saying how good it looked and how he should wear stuff like this more often. He wasn’t sure whether or not that was true, but regardless, the two were out sightseeing now. Rin also chose a tank top and Haru felt they were both getting more looks than usual. Well, so long as he was wearing Rin's clothes, he wanted to make the best of it - Rin was always fun to tease. At the same time he could let the passerbys who were looking at them know that they were both taken.  
  
“So I was thinking that after lunch we could go to the aquarium and then the beach, but it’s up to you...hey, are you listening?”

Haru leaned in close and whispered just loud enough for Rin to hear him, “This shirt smells like you, Rin~”

“W-what?” Rin had been looking around for a good place to eat, but now Haru had his full attention. He was blushing of course, Haru knew that would happen. His boyfriend wasn’t exactly hard to read. Still, he stared in appreciation, wanting to take in the moment and remember it forever. “Don’t say things like that while we’re out in public, Haru.” Rin laughed nervously.

Haru wasn’t one to be deterred though and he moved in for the kill - he took Rin’s hand. “Why not? It’s true. It smells good.”

Rin was turning so red that Haru thought he might collapse on the spot. “Haru…”

“Why are you getting so embarrassed, Rin? You didn’t mind when I kissed you in the airport earlier.” 

“That’s different! You weren’t saying such embarrassing things in the airport.”

“I didn’t say anything embarrassing.” Haru gave Rin’s hand a squeeze and felt Rin cautiously return the gesture. It made him smile. “What were you saying before?” 

“Oh right, um.. let’s focus on getting lunch first.” Haru sensed that Rin wouldn't be able to plan much further than that right now, so he nodded.

They walked hand in hand until they reached the front of a nearby restaurant - Rin was avoiding eye contact the entire time. But before they went in, he mumbled something that Haru couldn’t quite hear.

“What?”

Rin looked over at him and spoke up, but just barely. Haru had to strain to hear it. “I said when I wore your shirt before, um… the one with Loosey-kun on it. It smelled like you too. ...It was nice.” 

It was Haru’s turn to be embarrassed, but at the same time he was really happy. Saying something like that would have been hard for Rin, who always got flustered so easily. He gave Rin a kiss on the cheek.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The week had gone by much too quick for Rin’s liking, and he hadn’t gotten to spend as much alone time with Haru as he had wanted. Which was ridiculous, because barring Christmas and New Year’s Eve, which they had spent with Lori and Russell, it had _all_ pretty much been alone time. No matter how much time they had spent together it wouldn’t be enough for him, because it was only one week. 

“Guess you’ll be going back today,” Rin tried not to sound too sad while he watched Haru re-packing his suitcase. “I bet you’ll be relieved to be in your own clothes again, you had to wear mine all week.” He laughed a little.

“Maybe next time you visit Japan you’ll forget what season it is.” Haru suggested. “Then you’ll have to wear my shirts the entire time.” Haru’s eyes sparkled when he said it and Rin could almost see what Haru was picturing clearly.

“I’m sure you can’t wait to have me parading around in various sea creature themed shirts huh?” Rin snorted. 

“Oh! You’ve seen my other Deep Sea Crossing shirts already?” Haru asked, sounding unreasonably excited.

“No! But I just know you well enough to know that you’d have more than one. Plus I’ve seen your Loosey-kun socks before too.” 

“Hmm..” Haru continued packing, a thoughtful look on his face, “I think Blobfish-chan would look good on Rin next time.” 

“Haru!”

Haru sealed up his suitcase. “Well, your next visit is still a while from now right? I’ll have plenty of time to decide what to let you wear.” 

That didn’t make Rin feel any better about Haru leaving. He sighed and scooted closer to him, resting his shoulder comfortably on Haru’s. “You never know. I might get super lonely over here one day and stop by for a surprise visit! So you better have things ready for me in case I do. Anyway, for the time being you can keep the shirt you’re wearing. It will be hot on the way to the airport, hm?”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer had descended upon Tokyo with no mercy, the pleasantly warm spring days giving way to a blistering heat. Haru didn’t really mind, it made for good swimming weather - not that he didn’t train in the indoor pool almost every day. Still, there was something appealing about swimming outdoors, cool and content while the sun beat down on everyone else.

There was little relief from the heat in the evenings either, making for muggy nights. Haru was relaxing in a cold bath after a long day of swimming, not exactly eager to get out and plop himself down in front of the fan. Unfortunately for him, there was a knock at the door. His first instinct was to ignore it and sink further into the water. If he had still been back at home he probably would have, but in Tokyo it was different. It wouldn’t be Makoto at this hour probably, and he knew that Haru’s door was usually unlocked (something that Makoto lectured that he should stop doing now that he lived in the city, but no stranger had tried to come in yet.) It could be the landlord or a utility worker though, and they would get annoyed with him if he was home and didn’t answer.

“Coming…” He called, getting out of the tub. He was already wearing his swimsuit, so after toweling himself off he headed for the door and opened it. His eyes widened in surprise of who he saw standing there.

“Yo Haru.” Rin grinned, waving at him casually, “Surprised to see me? Well, _I’m_ surprised you actually opened the door for once. I was expecting to be out here for a while.” 

“R-Rin? What are you doing here?” Rin hadn’t said a word about coming over for a visit. They had just talked over the phone two days ago and there was nothing out of the ordinary about their conversation that would lead him to believe that Rin would be turning up at his door in the near future. Yet there he was, and Haru hadn’t seen a better sight in a long time.

“I was on winter break and I decided why not come over for a visit and keep you company?” Rin set his bags down and wrapped his arms tightly around Haru, giving him a kiss. “I missed you a lot.” 

Haru hugged him back, the shock wearing off into joy. “I missed you too. I’m glad to see you.”

Once they separated, Rin wiped some sweat off his brow and laughed. Haru noticed he was wearing a heavy sweater. “Now, are you going to let me in? It’s hotter than hell out here. Oh and you’re going to have to give me something to wear. Seems I forgot it was going to be summer over here!” He winked at Haru as he walked into the apartment. 

“Of course, I have just the thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Ini, Aria, Kudou, Lab and Jenny for helping me edit this fic!  
> (Haru totally had Rin wear the Blobfish-chan shirt.)


End file.
